


Спасибо

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Чем заканчивается для Локи подглядывание за Тором в купальне.





	Спасибо

Наблюдать за Тором в купальне было поистине приятно. Смотреть, как капельки воды стекают по его могучему торсу и отблескивают на солнце... Как при каждом движении напрягаются его сильные мускулы... Спрятавшись в укромном месте и замаскировавшись с помощью магии, Локи чуть ли не скулил от наслаждения. Как же он хотел большего... Но нельзя было даже прикоснуться.  
Выбравшись из воды, Тор потянулся, разминаясь и заставляя Локи захлебнуться слюной. Он уже собирался одеваться, когда вдруг заметил чью-то фигуру за колонной. Поняв, что брат пристально смотрит на него, вглядываясь и стараясь определить, кто это, трикстер принял облик Одина и вышел к нему. Громовержец удивленно воззрился на «отца».  
Он не успел даже задать вопрос. Иллюзия дрогнула и расплылась, открыв взору возбужденного, потерявшего над собой контроль Локи. Магия не желала слушаться. Так же, как и вставший член, видневшийся даже через штаны.  
\- Локи!!! - зарычал Тор, схватив брата за горло и вдавив в стену.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Локи, томно глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век. - Да, я плохой, я притворялся Одином и всех обманывал. Давай, накажи меня...  
\- Я тебе мозги вышибу, паразит!!! - заявил громовержец.  
Он не утруждал себя пониманием ситуации. Сначала бить, потом думать - было уже устоявшимся рефлексом.  
Локи хныкнул и изогнулся, попытавшись потереться об него напряженным членом. Он тоже был не слишком настроен рассуждать.  
\- Ты такой сильный... - хрипловато шепнул он, обхватывая брата ногами. - Такой мужественный... Давай, возьми меня, покажи, кто здесь главный...  
Замешкавшись, Тор слегка ослабил хватку. Пользуясь этим, трикстер подтянул его ближе и сжал пальцами упругую задницу. Одежда на Локи растаяла сама собой.  
\- Давай, - шепнул он, глядя брату прямо в глаза. Так умоляюще и покорно, что невозможно было удержаться. - Давай, трахни меня так, чтобы я неделю сесть не смог. Я же лжец и обманщик, хитрый предатель. А ты мой старший брат, ты должен заниматься моим воспитанием.  
Ощутив, как головка незаметно вставшего члена уткнулась в сжатую дырочку брата, Тор вздрогнул и подхватил Локи, крепко прижимая его к себе. По лицу медленно расплылась коварная ухмылка.  
\- Да, Локи, - усмехнулся громовержец. - Давно пора было это сделать.  
Сильные руки держали так крепко, что невозможно было пошевелиться без позволения. Тор входил медленно, но неуклонно, явно желая довести дело до конца. Остановить себя он бы не дал.  
Трикстер выгнулся и захныкал, ощущая в себе его огромный член. От крепких объятий могучего брата было приятно, как и от невозможности хоть как-то повлиять на происходящее. Он мог только подчиниться и отдаться - и это ужасно заводило.  
Тор трахал его прямо на весу, лишь придерживая за ягодицы. Сила вполне позволяла легко удержать худощавого и хрупкого брата. Руки Локи хозяйничали в волосах, а губы то и дело оказывались на губах громовержца. Трикстер тянулся за поцелуями, стонал, получая грубые и властные ответы и болезненные укусы.  
Крики, наверное, были слышны даже в коридоре. Локи не сдерживался, захлебываясь страстной одержимостью. Он слишком давно желал ощутить это. Брата всегда было легко вывести из себя, но он вечно распускал кулаки прежде, чем трикстер успевал предложить ему другой способ утолить ярость. А теперь - так быстро, без прелюдий и уговоров - Тор наконец жестко трахнул его, продемонстрировав всю свою силу.  
Локи был самолюбив и горд. Он хотел быть равным брату. Но годы, проведенные в темнице, помогли ему понять, что этого никогда не случится. А играть на чужих слабостях он всегда отлично умел.  
Кончив, Тор отпустил брата, и тот осел на пол, не сумев удержаться на дрожащих ногах. На лице плавала довольная, глуповатая улыбка. Собственная судьба волновала сейчас Локи меньше всего.  
\- Не сиди на холодном полу, - буркнул Тор, заботливо подхватывая его на руки.  
\- Я йотун, - напомнил трикстер, усмехаясь. - Я не боюсь холода.  
\- Может, ты и холодный снаружи, - начал громовержец с ответной усмешкой, - но внутри ты очень даже горячий. Теперь я это знаю.  
\- А у тебя все такое... могучее, - насмешливо отозвался Локи, устало прикрывая глаза.  
\- Лжец, - проворчал Тор, накидывая на плечи плащ. - Выползень хитрозадый.  
Закинув брата себе на плечо, он потащил его к себе в покои, словно добычу. Трикстер едва успел создать себе одежду, прежде чем они вышли из купальни. Путешествовать таким образом было обидно и унизительно. Но в какой-то степени даже приятно.  
\- Коварный обманщик, - не переставал ругаться громовержец. - Когда я вернулся за тобой, твоего тела уже не было. Так вот где ты прятался все это время! У меня под носом! А я ведь скорбел! Я был уверен, что ты действительно мертв!  
\- Поставь меня на пол, громила! - возмутился Локи, внезапно начав брыкаться.  
Тор встряхнул брата, но тот протестующе задрыгал ногами и принялся стучать его кулаками по спине. Это забавляло и не причиняло абсолютно никакого вреда. Тор усмехнулся, похлопав его по заднице, и ногой распахнул двери своих покоев.  
\- Не поверю ни единому слову, - заявил он, наконец поставив брата на ноги и водрузив руки ему на плечи. - Но все равно, скажи что-нибудь в свое оправдание.  
\- Ты дебил, - злобно прошипел Локи, передергивая плечами. За что получил смачный щелбан в лоб.  
\- Я поверил... Снова.  
\- Ты всегда веришь, - буркнул трикстер, отворачиваясь. - А сколько пафоса-то было... «Ни единому слову», «предашь - и я тебя убью»...  
\- Сам дебил, - проворчал Тор, заключая брата в крепкие объятия. - Я последний, кто все еще тебе верит.  
Уткнувшись в могучую грудь, Локи прижался вплотную, поддаваясь сильным рукам. Хоть эти лапищи и могли хорошенько вмазать, все же сейчас он чувствовал, что находится под защитой. В тепле и любви.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо, едва слышно прошептал трикстер.  
И оба поняли, что он не соврал.


End file.
